


Sexy Outfits Review

by Theryyx



Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [10]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: "waves" timeline, Comic AU, Couple, F/F, Funny, Gay Couple, Influencer, L.A, Review, Sexy, Sweet, YouTube, YouTube Channel, channel, chloes and Rachels appartment, chlotes review, chlothing, comic "waves" timeline, comic timeline, influencer life, lesbains, lovley, youtube influencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel gets an Box from an L.A Fashion Shop, with her Channel Amber.light.time she should review 3 pair of chlotes, the thing, these are very sexy outfits.(both are 22,no lis or bts events)no big spoilers from the comic
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826038
Kudos: 5





	Sexy Outfits Review

Rachel is finished with her new Video for today, its a Friday arround 2 in the noon as it rings on her and Chloes appartment, the blonde in her dark red shirt and comfy at home black hot pants walking to the door and open it. "Thank you, have also a nice day" Rachel say to the Post Man and with her big not heavy packet she walking back inside, she grap a scissors and open the packet, a little letter is on top saying:

_" Dear Amber.light.time, with this packet we hope you and youre amazing Channel can give us some support,_

_we would love to hear what one of L.A next top Influencer has to say about our new Chloting line for girls,_

_we hope we can see youre review soon._

_With best wishes and have a lovley day,_

_The Berry Fashion Company, L.A"_

Chloe walk upsatirs and see the empty open packet outside next to the door, the blue haird in her white tanktop and grey long Jeans with boots enter the home, "Hey Rach, im here" Chloe say and put down her stuff. Her girlfriend comming out from her work room, she smiles big, give Chloe a welcome home hug and kiss and ask "So how was you day?" "Like always and yours? I see you got a packet" Chloe answers and she is now in the kitchen to grap a glass of water. "Yeah I have to tell you something" Rachel saying and the blue haird look up and listen what her girl has to say.

"Wait, you have to wear these three pair of chlotes, have make a Video or a Post how you like them and then you get some big Cash?! I dont see a problem here" Chloe say to Rachel "well, wait" Rachel say and comming back with pair number one. "OHHH I see" Chloe say with big eyes "what the hell is that?" she ask and Rachel hand her the thing "It says thats a Sleeping bra with the matching pants" the blonde say and sit on the couch, Chloe aslo sit down and ask "for what you need a bra wehn you sleep? free the babys" Chloe say funny, Rachel let out a laught and answer "I know Chlo" "So all pices are like this?" Chloe ask and put the sleeping bra down. "No, there is a dress and a top with a hot pants" Rachel answer "Like I said If you wanna do this and feeling comfortable do it, you know I support you" Chloe say loveing.

Its now night and time for Rachel and Chloe to go to bed, Chloe already has made it comfortbale in bed, wearing an black punk shirt and a grey sleeping short pants, "should I get horny? or what do I have to expect" Chloe ask Rachel funny who Is outside and dress it on "Expect not to much babe!" Rachel say funny back, some minutes pass and Chloe get impatient "how long you need to put on a damn bra!?" Chloe say and hear how Rachel walks in there bedroom "Soo...thats it, how you like it?" the blonde asking and turn her body arround "defently a turn off, looks like you going to the fitness center" Chloe say not very impressed, Rachel smiles and climb on the bed. "Yeah, I have to say even wehn it dont look like its made that you sleep in this, its hella comfortbale, even wehn the bra looks like its a sports bra" Chloe look at her girlfriends boobs, back at her face "aha" the blue haird say and lying down in the bed, Rachel smirks and say "come on Chlo, if you want you can touch them, I mean we have to test it so or so" Chloe turn and do a squeezing test, Rachel feels not really something "more like fabric shit then my girlfriends boobs" Chloe say "Noticed" Rachel say, they give each other a goodnight kiss and try to sleep.

The next day is here and both sleept excellent, Rachel made notes for her Review and after they morning rutine Chloting pair number two is todays victim. A white dress what just go over the ass and you have a very nice look at Rachels décolleté "thats a perfect summer dress" Rachel say full of joy and turn her body a few times "much better then yesterdays, write in youre review girlfriend approves" Chloe ads and Rachel hug Chloe give her a loveing kiss "Oh I will babe". "So breakfast at Trish? I have to take out my beautiful girl" Chloe asks, Rachel blush a bit, smiles and answer "lets go". Chloe and Rachel had a beautiful day with breakfast, walking arround in l.a, going to the beach, eating toast at the beach restaurant and making pics, the dress gets full points from both of them. "Wouw now im really tired, today was such amazing, thanks" Rachel say and falling with her pyjama at the couch, "Only can agree" Chloe say and lying on top of Rachel, the blonde put her arms arround Chloes back and kiss her forehead, after a while they both fall asleep.

Sunday is over very quickly, Rachels last review outfit is a normal chill at home top and short pants in very colourfull optic, still the dress is her favourite from the three this one is also perfect for its meaning, Rachel wrote down her toughts and caint wait to record her video tomorrow and post the pics on Amber.light.time, she hope she can keep the dress and with her girlfriend support these three days wehre just amazing and Rachel hopes in the near future she can make soemthing like this again.


End file.
